Forza Horizon 4/Update Four
Update Four, dubbed Fortune Island, is the fourth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on December 13, 2018 with the Fortune Island expansion. New content includes the Fortune Island expansion, Photo Mode improvements, Christmas-themed character customization items, and a Horizon Seasons update. Content *''Fortune Island'' expansion *New Photo Mode options **Bokeh, Focus and Sampling options **Improved camera movement **Toggle for lights, drivers, wildlife and crowds *Festive Character Items **12 Festive Clothing Items **Festive Outfits, Sweaters, Shoes and Hats *Seasons update **16 Seasons events ***4 Trial events ***12 Fortune Island events **Four exclusive cars **Four Forzathon events Patch Notes *New Features **Improved Horizon Life Multiplayer Event Sign-Up ***When you create a Multiplayer Event, you can post it to the Activity Panel and return to Freeroam while you wait for players to sign up and join. The previous 40-second limit has been removed, and now you can wait for as long as you like for players to join before you start the session. **Improved Photo Mode ***We've added more freedom to how you can move and pan the camera, along with bokeh effects and the ability to toggle headlights, drivers, wildlife and crowd characters! *Cross Platform Fixes **Emotes can now occasionally be found for purchase in the #Forzathon shop. **Improved visibility of driving line on mini-map in various colorblind modes. **Added messaging to inform players that Cars and Credits must be claimed from the Auction House within 60 days. **Added an LSP error message to make users aware they need an update to the game. **Seasonal Event names are now shown on the map, making them easier to find. **Made a change to allow users who use manual gears to view the map during Route Creation. **Fixed an exploit in Route Creator which allowed players to create routes to easily gain a large number of skill points. **Fixed an exploit in Rivals which allowed players to use cars that did not meet the event restrictions. **Fixed an issue where players who flipped cars, or missed checkpoints were not being reset in Ranked Adventure. **Fixed an issue where players could not remove glasses in the Character Customizer. **Fixed an issue where players could sometimes get stuck in a Car Mastery Tree, and be unable to navigate from their current tile. **Fixed an issue where players were occasionally being teleported to their last created Route Blueprint after a Seasonal Championship. **Fixed an issue where the Distance Driven stat was not updating correctly if the player changed their car via the Pause Menu **Various stability improvements. *PC Fixes **Fixed an issue where benchmark mode for Nvidia cards would sometimes show performance degradation when there was none. **Fixed an issue where the latest Windows 10 OS was causing a crash when entering speed zones. **Fixed infrequent frame drops when using AMD Radeon R9 290X **Improved non-standard functions that have been mapped to a controller. *Wheel Fixes **Fixed extreme sudden movements to wheels during initialization. **Fixed the grinding noise in cockpit view when shifting with the Logitech G920. **Fixed the deadzones settings functionality for Throttle, Brake, Clutch and Steering. **Added UI to make it clearer which way to turn the wheel when mapping a Steering Wheel. References